


提摩西与天鹅

by SchneeSnow



Category: DCU
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchneeSnow/pseuds/SchneeSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>类似《丽达与鹅》<br/>不是人兽啊！不是啊！</p>
            </blockquote>





	提摩西与天鹅

**Author's Note:**

> OOC的神话AU  
> 又是祭司家和神家的故事。

世人皆知，祭司家的小儿子喜欢动物，极其热爱，他的父亲乐于满足小男孩，几乎帮他填满一座游园。  
"父亲相信动物们与神祗心意相通，"达米安说着揉顺了猫咪的黑毛，"虽然我觉得那是他顺口说的祭司用语罢了。"  
"可你不能把狮子放在花园里，其他动物甚至我们都会成为它的口粮。"提姆抱起手臂俯视他的弟弟，对方抬头注视仿佛他是个白痴养兄。  
"狮子被驯服得好好的，"黑猫咪呜一叫蹭到养兄脚边，达米安咂嘴怒视，"敢乱咬的话我会阻止它。你应该回房间去继续做你的书呆子，别被弱肉强食吓坏了。"

提姆拿他被宠坏的弟弟没辙，却也不能坐视不理，他得确认狮子是否乖顺，花园里可不该血肉横飞。瞧瞧，那大块头藏在草丛之中伺机而动，提姆屏住呼吸却心悸难抑，祈祷那黄澄澄的动物确实温顺驯服。  
它当真扑向一只小狗，仿佛画布上白色的小点将被大团棕黄吞没。提姆惊呼着跑去，意识到自己手足无措并不能拯救可怜的小白点。直到有沉闷叫声响起，惊雷似的，一道白光影在狮子面前闪现。  
白影在血盆大口中毫无畏惧，惊呆的少年减慢脚步，看清那是只大鸟在对战雄师。  
一只天鹅。  
提姆从未见过如此高大壮硕的天鹅，羽毛柔顺光亮似白铁盔甲贴紧身躯，长矛般的喙啄刺雄师愤怒的眼睛，又灵巧躲避利爪的攻击，昂首挺胸鸣叫着如洪钟巨响。白狗在一旁狂吠鼓劲，狮子却终究败下阵来，哀嚎着躲回树丛。天鹅高歌阔步宣扬胜利，甚至张开一边翅膀轻抚被救下的狗，之后它缓缓转动自己健美有力的长颈，王者一般，一双眼睛直视旁观之人。  
天空一样的蓝色，湛深清澈，不是灰色不是黑色，偏偏是能漩涡一般的蓝眼珠，仿佛源于天界。  
他父亲说过，那种鸟类是上天的神使。布鲁斯说得对，提姆心想，双脚不自觉便带他靠近，细致观察这只圣洁又凶猛的大鸟，甚至手指颤动，胆战心惊想要抚摸它的白羽。  
但他挺住不敢向前。他们相互用眼神交谈，他试着问好而它大概依旧警戒，天鹅与少年，它的头顶几乎到达他脖颈的高度，能从这细瘦的未长成的人类眼中看到惊叹与崇敬。  
它注视他，良久不动，提姆几乎以为它会突然大叫或啄破自己的手，但它安静着端详他，似乎要从人类眼中读出他奔涌的血流与狂跳之心。  
"提姆少爷？"管家的声音让他们暂停对峙："我听到动物的叫声，狮子攻击您了吗？"  
"不，没有，阿尔弗雷德，我很好。"他又看一眼胜利的天鹅，对方竟洋洋得意挺起胸脯。提姆觉察它的与众不同，但他转身走回房子，还有些遗憾不舍地回头，对方仍注视自己。  
那不是普通鸟类该有的眼神，即使它是达米安驯养、出众勇猛能战胜狮子的天鹅。

提姆念念不忘那一对湛蓝眼睛，举动怪异的天鹅盘踞他脑海，在他心上低沉鸣叫。那天之后他总能见到那一抹白色身影，似乎在花园中尾随自己，甚至在他窗外悄悄徘徊。提姆恐慌，却莫名渴望，欣喜与疑惑交织驱使他冷静思考，但又做不到，希望湖水能冷却得了头脑中思绪沸腾。  
他一股脑脱了衣服趟入凉丝丝的湖泊，掬一捧水洗脸愿将混乱的想法一同洗去，直到声声鸟鸣传来。  
少年又见到那只天鹅。  
他认得它，除它之外哪个还有透蓝罕见的双眼。它被苍鹰追逐堪堪飞过湖面，依旧饱有骄傲昂首的姿态，却不知为何以逃避代替迎战，直往少年身边躲藏。提姆为它的洁白与健硕着了迷，张开双臂将对方搂在怀里。  
老鹰似乎无可奈何在他们头上盘旋，片刻功夫就飞走了。提姆感到心脏剧烈跳动，那洁白生物的头颅就贴在他胸口，衬得自己的心声砰咚有力，而对方羽毛的触感柔软却坚硬，温暖又冷酷，它挣脱他，向后退着游出一小段距离，提姆只看到一团光。  
天鹅消失不见，化出人形取代那个为止，一个少年与他一样赤裸，高大壮硕，双眼中是湛蓝透彻的火焰，天空一样的颜色，人间难见。  
他就知道那不是普通的天鹅，那甚至都不是鸟。提姆慌乱地想，他见到神迹，他见到神祗，他被那湛蓝漩涡卷入其中，他会永远坠落。  
"你是谁？"他找不到自己的唇舌。  
"康·艾尔。你可以叫我康。"  
对方向他走来，水波粼粼冲击着提姆的身体，他像被雷电击中，颤抖不已。  
"康？"  
"是的，提摩西，就这样，用你好听的嗓音念我的名字。"  
"你知道我的名字……"  
"我是神之子，卡尔·艾尔的儿子，我当然知道，”他走近了，太近了，紧贴提姆的肌肤：“也知道你爱我。"  
"……不，我才刚见到你，我不爱——"  
"——你偷偷看我，从第一次见到我之后。"康打断这些狡辩，手指轻轻刮蹭少年的俊俏下颏，嘴唇在他耳边轻轻吐露气音："你渴望我，就像我渴望你一样。"  
管他呢！去他的！去他的天鹅去他的神的儿子！提姆惊讶于自己粗俗的想法，简直自暴自弃般鼓起了勇气，抱住康的脖子仰头吻他。  
哦，还是个羞涩的处子，根本不知道什么是吻。  
提姆的嘴唇撞在堪比喙的康的嘴上，仅是贴着就让他心悸不已。他在那一双坚韧的唇上磨磨蹭蹭，闭上眼睛。康知道自己的机会来临。  
他撬开他的唇齿，吸他的唇肉舔他的齿龈，吮吸舌头时提姆觉得自己要死了，他就会牺牲在康嘴里，一颗心脏在爆裂之前徒然乱撞，咚咚咚咚咚咚。提姆不由得抓紧康的坚硬发丝，因为自己双手颤抖得发疼，大腿内侧仿佛受伤一般紧绷坚硬。男孩意识到牙齿表面都布满愉悦的神经，他被舔着舔到喉咙深处，直把最美最羞耻的呻吟唱给康听。  
"唔…嗯唔，康……"  
他支支吾吾，没法说出一句恳求。  
"我弄疼你了？"  
康纳放开他询问他关切他，柔情之中竟有恼怒，带着不能如愿的神之子的不满。  
"不，"提姆渐渐找回呼吸。"我…我……我想要你，我想你要我，康……"他终于说出口。  
恼怒烟消云散，神之子立刻满足男孩隐秘的愿望。  
滚烫如火一样在湖水中燃烧，提姆感受到腿间出现的坚硬物体，也感受到自己的被一只大手握住。他不知道自己双手该如何处置，在康的背上胡乱抚摸，依旧如铁般坚硬又如羽毛般温软。  
康的手在他阴茎上律动，轻轻柔柔让他忽略身后有指尖正欲突破隐藏在臀间的洞口。  
"啊…"  
他感到了，指节按摩过后直接插入那处隐秘。"嗯…啊……"他被向深处探入，又被向四周开拓，紧张过后疼痛被康的亲吻抹去，直到他双腿被分开，那个又烫又硬的东西代替手指突入内壁。  
"哈啊…"  
"我不会伤害你，不会伤害你……"  
康喃喃着咒语一般在提姆耳垂上吸吮舔吻，分别握住那两条细腿，借着水流浮力将提姆按在自己阴茎之上，长驱直入毫不留情。  
"康！啊啊…康！"  
神之子将怜悯涂于唇上，身下棍棒依旧抽插挺动，没入拔出在汩汩水流中。"太深了！太大了！求你…求你…"  
他柔情地吻他，哭喊化作哼叫吟唱，提姆的泪水又咸又涩，神祗品尝着迷醉了。  
"求我更深吗，我亲爱的人儿？求我继续爱你？我会的，我会的。我会永远爱你，提姆，神之子说到做到。"  
提姆在疼痛中体会到酥麻，某处闪电击中他的内里，一下一下，奋力顶撞直到他魂魄飞散，康的手掌抓在他挺立的阴茎上揉搓摩擦，快感变为两处，又在康的嘴唇接触之处增多蔓延。  
"哈嗯…啊啊康嗯……"  
白光与神迹在他眼前脑中交叠，提姆在康手中射精，在颤抖中继续容纳着被操干被爱抚，直到接受对方温热的回赠。  
生命之水在他身上体内流淌，他的爱情亲吻他，让他沉沉睡去，不知自己如何醒来。

彩蛋：  
"什么？”达米安觉得自己大哥的问题不可理喻：“我当然没养天鹅，父亲说那是神的使者不能随便抓。"  
"我在花园见到好多次了，有时它还跑到屋里，甚至钻进提姆的书房。"迪克困惑不解："是我年纪轻轻就眼花了吗？我最近还觉得提姆长胖了，尤其肚子里就像藏了一颗球。"  
"也许鸟宝要生蛋了。"  
"这不好笑，杰森！我得去问问布鲁斯，会不会是什么神迹显灵。"  
"格雷森，顺便问问父亲花园里那只白色的狗是怎么回事，虽然不讨厌但它看上去蠢兮兮的。”  
～～～～～～～～～～～  
那只狗是神之子的宠物氪里普托呀。


End file.
